


The Stars Seem To Whisper 'I Love you'

by SightlessWriter17



Category: Youtube - Jacksepticeye
Genre: Alien AU, Also loosely based on Subnautica, Based loosely off of Voltron?, F/M, I don't know this idea came to me randomly while I was walking, It's still a work in progress, Kinda?, Soulmate AU, Well a planet like the one in Subnautica is in it, this is just to see if people like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SightlessWriter17/pseuds/SightlessWriter17
Summary: The world has expanded far wider than one could ever believe, the human race has left Earth and gone far out into the galaxy, uncovering new alien species and planets while continuing to evolve. The year is now 3054 and the human colonies are more spread out then one could ever believe, it's a year of exploration and new discoveries.Gaia, a gorgeous planet that is rumoured to have birthed the rest of its Solar System. Its life force flows within the other planets, filling them with its warmth. Serina Rhea lives on Gaia, she’s always had a normal life filled with work and the occasional break. Her life is changed one night when she meets a green-haired man with the most captivating blue eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I honestly have no idea what the hell this is gonna be? It's an idea that came to me randomly while I was walking home from the shop and listening to music, but it could be fun to play around with. I don't really have a set direction to take this in, but have been inspired by Voltron and watching Jack play Subnautica. Also tagged some Soulmate stuff on here, just coz who doesn't love a good soulmate AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick encounter with a stranger leaves a lasting effect on Serina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to this chapter, just an opening I guess? Please tell me if you like it so I know whether to continue this or not ^^'

Juitis was a gorgeous planet that was cast in an eternal night, too far from any stars in its solar system to be lit up but, with its own inner core that kept the planet warm, it was habitable. The vast ocean that covered the entirety of the planet was always calm, and the creatures that inhabited the water didn't have much of an interest in anything off of the planet unless you swam far, far down to the deepest depths where the more... hostile creatures lurked. The rest of the species of the planet were friendly, though, and often drifted around visitors curiously whenever they happened to be in the water. However, Juitis' vast ecosystem wasn't what brought a large majority of its tourists. While the planet was mostly water there were a few islands scattered around, and each island contained a large, dark building. While on the outside these buildings look plain and boring, the inside was a different story. Multi-colored lights that flashed on and off to match whatever music was booming throughout the building, a section dedicated to those that wished to gamble away their credits, a long bar that sold a wide array of alcoholic drinks. Yes, its ecosystem didn't make it popular. Its clubbing did.

Serina gave a soft huff, running a hand through her hair to push the fallen strands out of her face. The music around her boomed and was beginning to make her head throb a little, but then again she had been here for a long time at this point. She had been dragged here by her two best friends who had demanded a celebration for the end of the year, Serina had hoped to stay on their own planet to celebrate with their friends and families but Nova and Huan had insisted they came to Juitis, but of course everybody else in the solar system -and some of the neighbouring ones- had the same idea so it was absolutely packed. To make it worse, Serina had no idea where Nova and Huan had gotten off to, having lost them around an hour ago. At this point, the brunette was heavily considering just leaving them a message saying she had gone home and would see them in a few days. She looked around, trying desperately to spot her friends amongst the bodies of the other party goers. Still, despite her best efforts, she couldn't spot them for the life of her.

Giving a deep sigh, Serina reached into her bag and pulled out her Transceiver, the device powered up and the holographic screen lit up a brilliant blue. She clicked on her contacts and before she had even entered a word another body crashed into hers, pulling a startled sound from her throat and a loud curse from whoever had been the one to crash into her. Her Transceiver fell from her hands and she scrambled to grab ahold of something to steady herself, which ended up being the stranger's shirt. Their hands had grabbed a hold of Serina's waist and the realisation caused her eyes (which had closed in the fall out of instinct) to shoot open. Serina found herself staring into a pair of light blue eyes and she tensed up for a few moments before giving a small sheepish smile. The person who had crashed into her was a male, human from what she could tell, his hair was a brilliant and bright green on top and he had some facial hair. Overall, he was quite handsome, Serina had to admit that, she also had to admit that he was still holding her in a slightly dipped position, his hands on her waist and her hands gripping at his shirt desperately. Once this realisation struck her she jumped back as if he had singed her skin and gave a nervous little chuckle, that finally seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he’d been in as well. 

“‘M so  _so_ sorry, I did not mean to crash into ya. My friend, he pushed me and well... I’m just so sorry.” The male began apologising quickly, his accent catching Serina by surprise. Though, she shouldn’t really be surprised. He was clearly of Earthen heritage. 

“It’s fine, really. Nobody got hurt so no harm done, right?” She responded simply, offering a smile. The other male gave a soft smile in response and Serina felt this odd warmth bubble inside her along with a slight clench of her heart. ‘ _That’s odd_ ’ she thought briefly. The blue-eyed male had opened his mouth to speak when another man joined them, slightly taller than the stranger that had crashed into her, with tanned skin, glasses and hair that was dyed a striking red color. Serina decided to sneak off while the two males spoke, finding her Transceiver and weaving her way through the crowd of dancers. She still needed to find her friends -or at least message them- and go home for the night. 

 

 

* * *

It had been a few months at this point, Serina had eventually found her two friends and had made sure they were okay before heading home. It had been nice to be back in her quint little house on Gaia and she was glad to be back to work, but something was bothering her immensely. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get the thought of that male out of her head, it was becoming so much of a problem that she had found herself doodling images of him on paper as she worked and was growing increasingly more frustrated. To make matters even worse, Serina had been feeling this tug ever since that night. This tug in her chest, almost like this feeling that was telling her to do something or go somewhere. She didn’t know what this feeling wanted her to do though.  

Serina gave a loud huff and slumped back in her chair, giving up on trying to complete the work she had to do. She couldn’t focus, that feeling wouldn’t allow her, the thought of that male she’d met at Juitis was completely distracting. The brunette slowly pulled herself from her chair and away from the monitor she had been staring at for the past few hours, trudging to her kitchen. She may as well feed herself while she remembered. 

After grabbing a quick snack, Serina trudged to her main room and slumped down onto her main seat, the material adjusting to her body so she was comfortable. As she lay there, chewing slowly with thoughts of the green haired stranger, she became distinctly aware of a familiar aura coming to her front door. It took barely a second for her mind to register Nova's familiar aura. Since Nova was a regular at her home and had her aura put into the home's security system, and Serina was in and awake, the door automatically unlocked for her, allowing her entrance. Nova practically skipped in, grinning from ear to ear as she flopped down onto the couch next to Serina. There was enough room so the brunette didn't mind her friend's actions. "Heeey, haven't seen you in awhile since you've been locked away in your house and haven't answered any of mine or Huan's messages." Nova's tone gained a slightly annoyed twinge and she poked Serina's rib, making the blue-eyed woman grunt and then roll her eyes, adjusting her position on the couch so she was facing her best friend. 

"My Transceiver got broken on Juitis when we went there for new years, remember? I haven't had an opportunity to get it fixed." Serina thought her reasoning was sound but Nova didn't seem to agree, responding by blowing a raspberry and rolling her grey eyes so far to the right Serina worried they might get stuck. That wasn't the case though. 

"Opportunity smoportunity, I know you, Rina. You've been too busy working-"  _'Not necessarily but hey not too far off'_ "-and haven't been bothered. Anyway, aren't you curious as to why I'm here?" Nova asked, her features changing from that of a scolding best friend to an overexcited toddler. The blond's eyes had lit up and Serina could practically  _see_ the future mayhem she was going to get dragged into. Despite her best efforts to act uninterested Nova's excitement leaked out through her aura and Serina found herself feeling slightly giddy as well, a grin tugging at her lips. She'd learnt to just accept it when other people's emotions affected hers, she was a Uor'eya after all and they were known for their connection to all living things through their auras, and how those auras could allow them to understand people on a deeper level. It also allowed them to send out a special kind of signal which allowed whoever was receiving that signal to feel the emotions the sender wanted them to feel, whether it be how the sender was feeling or how the sender wanted the receiver to feel. The Uor'eya weren't the only species to have this ability of course, but they were one of few species that were so intuned with this ability and whose ability allowed them to connect with more than just other sentient creatures. Our'eyas were connected to the very planet itself, they could commune with plant life and other planets, it's what made them so well known. 

However, back on track. 

"Alright, you got me, why have you chosen to grace me with your presence, Nova?" Serina asked with a chuckle as she sat up, brushing some of her hair out of her face. Nova leapt out of the seat, the biggest grin on her face. The brunette found herself also on her feet when Nova grabbed her arm and pulled her off of the couch. 

"Glad you asked, oh lovely Serina. I'm here to drag you out for a wild night, you need a break. Your boss got in contact with me and he's noticed how off you've been lately, he thinks a break would be good for you and before you argue and say," Nova gave a show of clearing her throat dramatically, "'But Nova, I couldn't  _possibly_ take time off of work, I already partied, which I know was several months ago but will still try to use to get out of fun!' But I say, shut up! You have no say in the matter woman, we are going out and you are going to have fun. Now, C'mon! We're going to get you all ready and be-a-u-tiful." As much as Serina wanted to argue she knew there was no point, Nova was a stubborn git and wouldn't back down once she had an idea set in her mind. Instead of arguing Serina just huffed and nodded, letting her best friend drag her out of the living room and into her bedroom. 

Here's to hoping the clothes she had would please Nova so that she wouldn't get dragged to go shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serina is once again dragged to Juitis by his best friend and a familiar face nearly crashes into her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, it's honestly rather fun to post this! I hope you guys are enjoying the story.

Serina was incredibly glad that they hadn't needed to go shopping, Nova had found an outfit she deemed suitable and in a few hours, they had been on their way to Juitis. The journey had been incredibly uneventful, filled mostly by Nova's excited chatter and Serina wandering around the ship that was taking them to the mostly-ocean planet and striking up a conversation with a few of the other passengers. By the time the ship had landed on Juitis, even Serina was excited, her mood being increased positively by all the excitement the other passengers were feeling. The nightclub they had come to this time was different to the one they had visited for the new years but that wasn't all that important as all the nightclubs on this planet were near enough the same, which meant they would have fun no matter which nightclub they went to. 

Upon entering the club Serina was immediately greeted by the pounding music and flashing lights, it took her eyes a moment to adjust but they did and she found her eyes skimming the crowd of gyrating and dancing bodies. For once she could understand the lyrics of the song and after glancing at the multiple neon billboards hanging from the ceiling she saw that it was "Earth Music Week", which really did explain the music she now recognised as being Earthen. She didn't mind this at all, she liked Earthen music, especially the older stuff. The Our'eya began making her way towards the bar, Nova following close behind her. It didn't take long for them to order their drinks and grab two seats, beginning light chatter as they sipped on their beverages. The two friends finished their drinks but stayed where they were, watching the dancers. "So, you having fun yet?" Nova asked, leaning over so Serina could hear her. The brunette glanced over at her friend and raised an eyebrow at her. 

"We've only been here for a few minutes, give me a little longer and then ask me." She responded with a chuckle, her friend grinned at her and lightly nudged her with her shoulder. Serina nudged her back with a smile and ordered another drink from the bartender, a tall slender being that lacked facial figures and was a deep blue, glowing lights could be seen flashing under their skin. Nova said she was going to dance and then vanished off into the crowd after Serina told her to be careful. The brunette stayed where she was and drank a few more drinks, keeping her eye out for Nova and waving whenever she saw her. It had been about half an hour and that was when a familiar feeling caught her attention and made her tense up with a gasp. That tugging feeling she had been feeling recently had suddenly become more noticeable and she nearly keeled over in her seat. Her heart was pounding and a little voice in her mind was screaming at her to  _MOVE!_

 _'Move to where?!_ _'_ She asked that little voice angrily, looking around slowly. A little push forced her off of her chair and she began following that nagging feeling, a small frown on her lips as she allowed her feet to just carry her. She had no idea where she was going but something inside her seemed very happy that she was going there, following that odd little feeling in her chest. She was only walking for a minute or two when her heart nearly burst out of her chest and she found herself coming to a sudden stop to avoid crashing into somebody After giving a curse she immediately began trying to apologise. "Ah! I am so sorry, I should be watching where I'm-" Her voice caught in her throat when she looked up and met two familiar captivating blue eyes. "Going..." Her voice trailed off as she stared up at the male she recognised, the same man from before. It was the man who had crashed into her, he had the same icy blue eyes and brilliantly green (almost radioactive-looking) hair. 

The male blinked down at her and an easy smile graced his lips, "Hello..." The male spoke softly but Serina still managed to hear, his accent made a shudder go down her spine. "I've met ya before, haven't I?" The male asked after a moment and Serina gave a nervous little smile at the man's slightly confused expression. 

"Y-yeah, you kinda crashed into me last time I was here celebrating a couple of months ago." Serina answered, a light blush flowing across her cheeks. She had no idea why she was reacting this way to the male, she barely knew him but she felt this odd calmness and joy around him. His aura was nearly calling out to her and she felt this urge to move closer to him even though they were stood relatively close already. She pushed back the urge with some difficulty and suddenly realised that the man had been speaking while she had been having this internal battle with herself. 

"-ould I buy ya a drink? Ta make up for crashing into ya so rudely before, and nearly doing the same for a second time?" The male asked, looking slightly nervous and, wait... was that a blush? No, it couldn't be. Serina told herself she was just imagining things. 

"Oh! You don't have to, it's fine, really!" Her voice showed how flustered she felt and it seemed to make the male smile. He insisted and she found herself unable to argue and just nodded with a bright blush, following him as he began making his way towards the bar. They both took a seat and Serina watched as the male ordered two drinks and then turned to her with a smile, introducing himself after a few moments.

"My name's Sean, it's nice ta actually meet you..." 

"Serina," The brunette answered, filling in the space he left for her, "my name is Serina, it's lovely to actually meet you too, Sean." It really was, she felt so warm and comfortable and it was lovely and great, she didn't even know why she felt this way but that wasn't the main thing on Serina's mind. For the first time in months that tugging on her heart had stopped. Serina had no idea what to think of that exactly, but she did know that she enjoyed being with Sean and talking to him, which was surprisingly easy now that she was passed her awkward blushing stage. Their drinks arrived shortly after she finished pondering the lack of the tugging sensation, and the two made light conversation as they drank. Serina discovered a lot about Sean, he was from New Earth, he lived in Brighton there after having moved from where he was born, a place called Ireland which is where he got his accent from. Serina also opened up about herself a little, telling him of her home planet Gaia and of her life. They got to know each other and Serina almost felt like she was talking to an old friend, he was incredibly funny and she found herself laughing on several occasions and felt incredibly proud when she managed to make him laugh as well. Their conversation was interrupted though when a particular song -that Serina recognised instantly- began blasting through the speakers and she found herself giving an excited little yelp and wiggling in her seat. Sean laughed. 

"You know this song?" He asked, sounding a little surprised. The brunette grinned in response and nodded. 

"It's one of my favourites!" She just about yelled in response, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she danced in her seat, enjoying the familiar beat and tune. When Serina opened her eyes she noticed Sean watching her with a smile and what she almost believed was a blush but just shrugged off as being the lights. He opened his mouth and his question made her freeze and blink in surprise. 

"Ya wouldn't want ta dance, would ya?" 

Serina stared at him for a few seconds before snapping out of her daze and smiling, "Yeah, sure!" She responded, trying to hold back how excited she was at the thought of dancing with Sean. He stood up and she followed suit, following him at first but a sudden bravery spike caused her to grab a hold of his hand and lead the way into the crowd of dancers. Once she found a suitable place with more room she turned to face Jack and squeaked as he pulled her close, on instinct her hand grabbed his shirt and his hands found her waist, his bare hands against her skin sending shivers through her. Suddenly, it was like the first time they met all over again, his hands on her waist and her hands gripping his shirt as they stared into each other's eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds before a smile broken out across Serina's face and she closed her eyes, moving her hands so they rested on his shoulders as she began to dance. Her body moved easily and fluently to the beat of the music, her hips rocked and rolled and she soon felt Sean following her lead, a spark charging through her body whenever their hips brushed together. A large grin found its way onto her face and she allowed the music to completely take control of her. The brunette's eyes fluttered open and she let herself admire Sean as he danced, her smile softening at the sight of him enjoying himself, but by the time Sean opened his eyes Serina had closed hers once again. 

The two had danced for several more songs until Nova found them, she had been dancing with a large muscular man covered in multiple glowing symbols. She kissed the man's cheek and then walked over to the two, grabbing Serina and Sean and dragging them off of the dance floor to interrogate her best friend. That was when Nova learnt of the reason her friend's Transceiver had been broken and the blonde found herself grinning and lightly teasing the two, Serina just huffed at her best friend but found herself laughing when Sean played along with Nova's playful jabs and teasing. The trio sat and talked for several more hours until Nova finally began to get tired of the club and they exited the building. 

Outside was much colder than inside but that was only because Serina had grown accustomed to the heat of the nightclub fueled by the multiple bodies of the party goers and dancers that were in there, she would get used to the colder air outside soon enough. The trio was sat on a bench as they waited for one of the space crafts to arrive so that they could go home, Nova had called for one not that long ago and Sean had decided to get one as well. Serina found herself dreading parting from Sean, and when their spacecraft arrived she let Nova hop in first to tell the driver where they wanted to go while she turned to face Sean. "I suppose this is goodbye, eh?" She tried to joke but Sean's small frown didn't exactly make her feel like her joke was all that great. Her heart ached and she didn't know why, she was honestly beginning to worry about her health at this point. 

"Could I.. Could I get ya Transceiver ID?" Sean asked almost shyly after a few moments, Serina blinked in surprise but nodded. He passed her his Transceiver after turning it on and unlocking it and she entered her ID, telling him to message her and that she would respond as soon as she got her Transceiver fixed. Sean seemed absolutely thrilled by that and the two shared a hug which Serina didn't want to end before she got into the spacecraft that had been sat waiting for her. Nova's grin made Serina roll her eyes and huff. 

"Oh shut up..." She huffed at her friend. Nova just laughed. 

 

* * *

 

 

That had been a week ago, Serina and Nova had gotten back in the middle of the night and both crashed at Serina's house. Then, once Nova had gone home the next day, Serina had gone to get her Transceiver fixed and was incredibly happy to see a message from an unknown ID once it was working again. She was a giddy mess as he added Sean to her contacts and responded to his message. The following week had been filled with constant messages with the Human but that longing and tugging in her chest had also returned and this time it was even worse. It seemed to lessen whenever she got to talk to Sean but it was still there and it made it impossible to do near enough anything, after mentioning it to her boss he had become incredibly concerned and demanded she go see someone about it. She had agreed, mostly because at the time the pain in her chest had been awful and she had wanted to sob. That was why she was now sat in a Healer's office, her eyes focused on the ground as they read over the notes they had made on Serina's symptoms a small frown on their face. "So... What's wrong with me?" Serina asked, growing more worried from the silence and mixed emotions coming from the Healer's aura. 

"Well..." She began, looking up from her notes and fixing her neon blue eyes on the brunette, "I have multiple theories on what it could be but the most obvious answer is a rather exciting one, you say that you've been dealing with these feelings since you went out celebrating for new years, correct?" Serina nodded, "and they lessened when you met a man named Sean while clubbing again last week?" Serina nodded again, growing more confused at what the Healer was hinting at. The lady stood up and walked over to her desk, placing her notes on her table and turning to face her patient once more. "Congratulations, Serina. I do have reason to believe you've met your Soulmate." 

Serina nearly choked on air, blinking at the Healer, "M-my what?!" What did she mean her  _Soulmate_ _?!_ They weren't an actual thing, right? Just something put into stories and told to young Our'eyas to give them hope for the future. The Healer just smiled wide and giggled, taking a seat once more. 

"Your Soulmate, I must say I'm rather surprised as it's not common that people actually meet their Soulmate but the symptoms you have described are identical to the symptoms others go through after they meet their soulmate and are then separated for whatever reason. What you're feeling is your body calling out for your Soulmate, I would recommend meeting up with this Sean again and seeing what happens, you should also probably go see a specialist in Soulmates just in case something goes wrong." Serina found herself nodding slowly and letting the Healer guide her out of her office and bid her a farewell. Serina began the walk back to her home her head buzzing as multiple thoughts swam around it. 

 _'Sean's my Soulmate?'_ It seemed so ridiculous to even think but, as she pulled out her Transceiver and looked at the message he'd sent her not that long ago she found herself smiling as a warmth encased her chest. Maybe she would go see this Soulmate specialist and ask for their opinion. She would have to find one first though. Serina decided that she would do that later, instead focusing on responding to Sean's message for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serina meets with the Soulmate specialist and decides to finally talk to Sean about her situation.

Serina bounced her knee rapidly as she waited, looking around the waiting room. The building she was in was decorated in a beautiful way, the walls were dark and had paintings with depictions of ancient runes and regal creatures that the brunette didn't recognise. Serina had done some research into the Soulmate specialists and found out some rather interesting information, firstly, not just anybody could study and become one, in order to even begin studying this profession the person had to have an incredible connection to the planet, which wasn't very common. People on Gaia had different blood types just like on other planets but the difference being that your blood reflected how strong your connection with Gaia could be and what that could allow you to do. Her blood type was slightly uncommon but it wasn't the blood type needed to become a Soulmate specialist. Not that she'd want too though, she was happy with the job she already had and she doubted she'd want to deal with Soulmate issues anyway. 

That train of thought was lost when a door opened and she looked up as a petite, beautiful lady walked out. Her pale grey eyes fixed onto Serina and she gave a soft smile. "You must be Serina, please come this way." The brunette stood up and followed the lady into the room she had walked out of. It was decorated very similarly to the rest of the lady's home/workplace, dark wallpaper with intricate designs and framed runes. There were two plush seats with a table in between and Serina took a seat on one of the chairs when the lady gestured she do so. Serina's knee began bouncing again but stopped suddenly when a calmness washed over her, the aura coming from the Soulmate specialist who she smiled at thankfully. The lady nodded. 

"My name's Kiyanna, I'm a Soulmate specialist. I believe you were asked to come see me because you may have found your soulmate?" Serina nodded in response and Kiyanna gave a nod and continued, "well, I do believe I should tell you about Soulmates first." 

Serina nodded again and gave a small smile, "Yes, please. I'd like to know what they entail..." 

Kiyanna began an explanation that Serina was sure was rehearsed, "A Soulmate is your other half. Legend has it that when our forms first came into existence, a dying star would create two people and those people would be destined to be together, only when they met would they feel complete. This is of course just a legend though and we don't know if it's true but we do know that meeting your Soulmate is very rare and when you do meet them your body will long to be near them, you'll feel this tugging in your chest that will lead you to them and when you are with them you will feel this deep happiness and wholeness. When you're away from them it's painful and you feel empty. I take it from your facial expression that you recognise those feelings?" Serina nodded slowly and Kiyanna hummed before giving a small frown, "that's good, but you must find if that person feels the same way towards you because, while rare, soulmates can be unrequited." 

That made Serina's eyes widen, "Wait, what? H-how? If we were made from the same star then surely-" Kiyanna cut her off. 

"Remember, that is only a legend, even we specialist don't know all there is to know about soulmate bonds and how they work. It is rare that a soulmate bond is unrequited but it has happened in the past, that's why it's best to find out if the one who is causing these feelings is also experiencing them." Serina nodded slowly in understanding, she didn't voice her feelings though. Despite Kiyanna's reassurance that it was rare a bond wasn't mutual, Serina still had a cold fear gripping at her heart along with the pain and emptiness that was nearly always there. She was terrified now because she didn't know what she'd do if Sean didn't feel the way about her that she did about him. She didn't have much of a choice though, she needed to tell him or risk feeling empty for the rest of her life. Kiyanna only kept her for around half an hour, giving her advice and information and answering any questions that Serina had. Once their session had ended the Our'eya thanked her and then left, making her way home slowly. 

When she got home Serina had gone to her room instantly and curled up on her bed, closing her eyes with a deep breath and trying to push away that icy fear that was coiling around her heart. She didn't want her bond with Sean to be onesided, she wanted him to be bonded to her as well, she  _needed_ him to be bonded to her. She didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't. She continued to wail in her worry until a high pitched cooing noise caught her attention and she looked up. On the cabinet next to her bed was a small aquarium and in that aquarium was a dark grey creature with large eyes, a white stripe running from their mouth and down their body, they had multiple tentacles that was similar to that of an Earthen Octopus. The creature gurgled happily and jumped up to peak out, Serina gave a small smile and sat up, reaching over and stroking the creature affectionately. One of its tentacles wrapped around her hand, holding it against its cheek as it cooed happily. "Thanks, Cookie..." Serina murmured, Cookie always managed to make her feel better when she was having a stressful day or just didn't feel like herself, "you really are my best friend, you know that? But don't tell Nova." She chuckled after and Cookie gave a cute little sound that almost sounded like a giggle. She continued to pet Cookie for a little while longer before moving away, she grabbed some of Cookie's treats and gave her them before leaving her room to go get her Transceiver which she had left on her kitchen side. 

Once Serina got her Transceiver she realised that she had two messages, both from Sean. 

**Sean: Hey, how'd your appointment go?**

**Sean: Hello?**

Serina moved to her living room and sat down with a sigh, she had told Sean she had a Healer's appointment and wouldn't be able to chat, which was only a half-truth. She had gone to see her Healer today as well, only so she could be referred to Kiyanna though. 

**Serina: It went okay, learnt some more about my chest pains though. She's gonna look into it.**

**Sean: Holy shit, you've been having chest pains too? I think I might have caught something while on Juitis, been having these really awful chest pains and I've been feeling really low too. Did you give me some weird alien illness?**

Serina nearly dropped her Transceiver. 

 _'Oh, my Gaia... He's been having similar symptoms... What if the bond is mutual? No, I can't get my hopes up, I need to find out more information..."_ Serina took a few calming breaths and began writing her response. 

**Serina: Oh Gaia, I hope I haven't ^^' Why don't you explain your symptoms a little more and I can tell you if we've been having the same ones?**

**Sean: Yeah sure!**

**Sean: Well, it isn't as bad now but**

**Sean: Usually I have this pain in my chest, like a tugging feeling. It's kind of hard to explain, but I've also been feeling really sad too, it's like I'm empty or something. It's fucking awful.**

Serina felt a slight shimmer of hope, his symptoms were just like hers. Now she just needed to find a way to bring this up to him without sounding crazy. She spent a moment thinking before slowly beginning to type. 

**Serina: I'm sorry to hear that :(**

**Sean: It's fine, it's not that bad right now :D**

**Serina: That's good then! But I have something really important to tell you about my appointment...**

**Sean: Yeah? What is it?**

_'_ _It's now or never..'_

**Serina: I didn't just go to the Healers, they sent me to a Soulmate specialist, the pain in my chest and the low mood is because I've met my soulmate but I'm not actually with them...**

Serina sat waiting impatiently as Sean typed and then stopped multiple times, growing more and more nervous the longer it took. Oh god, he didn't believe her. He thought she was weird. As Serina's thoughts become more hostile and self-critical Sean finally managed to post a response. 

**Sean: Are you joking or..?**

**Serina: No, Sean. I'm being serious. I've been feeling like this since the first time we met, and then when we met again the tugging just went away and I felt so happy but leaving you brought back that emptiness. I believe you're my soulmate, but I don't just expect you to suddenly go out with me or anything, I don't even know if this is mutual...**

Not long after she sent that her Transceiver suddenly began ringing as the 'Incoming Call' message flashed, she blinked multiple times and gave a startled sound, setting it in hover mode so it hovered in front of her as she accepted the call. Sean appeared on her screen, seemingly fidgetting in his seat but perking up when Serina appeared on his screen. Serina gave a small, awkward wave. That emptiness in her vanishing slightly at being able to see Sean as well as talk to him. "H-Hi, Sean..." 

"Hey, I just wanted ta talk to ya face ta face. This feels like something that we should actually be able ta see each other while talking about." Sean explained, his blue eyes looking at her so intensely it made her squirm a little. Serina nodded slowly in agreement, gripping her wrist slightly and twisting her hand around it. It was a nervous habit she had developed when she was younger and had stuck with her throughout the years. She felt so nervous and terrified and was honestly dreading what Sean might have to say, what if she'd miss understood and he was just ill and she had assumed he was having the same symptoms as her?  _'Gaia, I am such an idiot...'_ she thought bitterly, her eyes moving down to glare at her floor as she began chewing on her bottom lip. Sean made a sound that just broke her heart and she found herself looking up again, "Please,  _please_ don't make that face. Ya just look so broken and it  _hurts_ me." Serina paused with biting her lip and Sean gave a soft sigh of what sounded like relief. He started fiddling with stuff that was on his desk in front of him as he began talking once more, "'ve been wondering about my symptoms for awhile but, the aching in my chest it always stops whenever I talk to you, lass. I've been dealing with it since after meeting you for the first time a few months back, and meeting you again was such a relief because the pain and the tugging stopped and you just made me feel so happy and complete and, oh please don't start crying lass!" Sean had been brought away from his rambling when Serina had begun to sob, hiding her face in her hands as her shoulders shook, he let out a whine and shifted uncomfortably, "please, Rina, please don't cry because I can't... God, I can't wipe them away or  _hold_ you, please-!" Just hearing that made Serina cry harder if anything. She forced the tears to stop them, wiping her face rapidly in an attempts to stop the tears. 

"No, n-no they aren't sad tears, I'm just, I'm just so  _relieved_ that this is mutual and it isn't one-sided because I don't know how I'd coped if you had been my soulmate but I hadn't been yours, I don't think I could have coped." The brunette curled into herself with a sniff as Sean smiled at her through the camera, his smile was contagious and she found herself smiling back, bringing a hand up to wipe away her tears once more as she calmed herself down. "I-I wanna see you, please?" She said after a few moments and Sean seemed taken back but nodded eagerly, his heart calling out for her in the same way hers did for him. 

"Yeah, course ya can." 

 

* * *

 

Serina moved from foot to foot nervously, gripping her wrist as she looked around. She was currently stood in one of the biggest tourist attractions on Gaia, it was known as The Tree of Gaia, or more formerly known as Ubracia by the residence of Gaia. Ubracia was known as the core of the planet, it was believed to be the waypoint of the planet that allows the planet's life force energy to be released and fuel the other planet's in the Solar System. The tree was large, the bark was a deep dark brown with golden swirls travelling up it, it's leaves were a beautiful gold that faded into a captivating silver. The tree was completely and utterly gorgeous. 

The brunette looked around awkwardly and then perked up when she spotted familiar green hair, Sean slowly became visible through the crowd and Serina felt a large smile tug at her lips. She walked forward quickly and when Sean spotted her his face gained a grin to match hers, the blue-eyed man began making his way towards Serina as well and when they met Sean had pulled the female into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Serina wrapped her arms around him in response and gave a small happy sound. She felt so happy to finally be with Sean in person, her soul was humming in delight at being with her soulmate finally. The brunette hummed happily as she buried her face into Sean's chest. "I am so happy to be with you..." She murmured and Sean chuckled softly. 

"Me too..." He responded softly, slowly leaning back from the hug. Serina smiled up at Sean, a light blush dusting across her cheeks. 

"So, uh... Do you know what you want to do?" Serina asked after a moment and Sean gave a small little hum and looked around. 

"Well, why don't you show me around? This is your planet after all." Sean looked slightly hopeful and Serina found herself nodding in response, "alright, this is our first date then?" Serina gave a soft little giggle and nodded her head. She took Sean's hand in hers and began heading down the path that led around the grand golden tree. She was already thinking of so many different places she could show Sean and tell him about. But most importantly, she liked the thought of this being their first day and many more dates coming after.                                                                                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter ends kind of suddenly, there's been a lot going on with me emotionally and I have no more motivation for this chapter. I'll make sure the next chapter is even better. I apologise for any mistakes and grammatical errors. Please leave a Kudos if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Serina embark on their first date, a tour around the lovely planet of Gaia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day, and what a better time to post Sean and Serina's date then on the one day in the year dedicated to love? Or it would have been posted on that day had I not gotten incredibly ill and been on a journey of recovering. What a wondrous way to spend V-Day am I right?
> 
> Anyway, I do not claim ownership over Sean or any other youtuber that appears in this story, they own themselves, and I also don't own the Cuddlefish, that belongs to the creators of Subnautica. I do own Serina though, she is my OC.

"So, this is Ubracia, also known as The Tree of Life," Serina began, gesturing towards the grand tree they had been stood next to, the blue-eyed male gazed up at the tree with an awe-filled expression which made Serina smile, "Gaia supplies its lifeforce to the rest of the planets in this solar system, that's way planets like Juitis and Kearhn can be warm and sustain life despite being so far from our Sun. It's believed that Ubracia is the main point in our planet that allows the lifeforce energy to escape and be passed on to the rest of our solar system." Serina went on to explain and Sean looked at her in amazement. 

"That's fucking awesome!" He near enough yelled and Serina giggled, which evolved into a laugh when he grinned at her. She took his hand and began to lead him down the path that led from Ubracia to the main city on Gaia. The two chatted as they walked and Serina felt so very comfortable besides Sean like she had known him for years, talking just came so easily for them and it was wonderful to learn all about Sean. He told her of living with his parents for most of his life, his job as an entertainer online and even told her of some of his more embarrassing and funny moments during his job and while hanging out with his friends. Needless to say, his stories had her clutching her sides with laughter for most of the walk. She didn't have as many funny stories as her love but she had a few good ones, mostly including Nova and Huan making a fool of themselves, that had the male laughing as well. The two didn't care about the strange they were receiving, they were just enjoying each other's company. 

"My job isn't all that special, I mostly just a glorified assistant for my boss but he's a really kind old man, an old family friend actually, and the job pays well. I enjoy it too and can do most of my work from home since I mostly just write reports, respond to the higher-ups, make sure my boss knows his schedule and arrange the meetings. I'm only ever in the building three days a week, maybe four if we're busy and the boss needs me there in person to help." Serina explained as they walked through the more crowded streets of Gaia's most popular shopping attraction, her fingers intertwined with Sean's. "The company I work with is all about the creatures that live in our solar system, mainly the endangered ones. We're always trying to make sure they there's no illegal trafficking of endangered species and that people with pets have the character license, lots of stuff like that. We also quite frequently work with reforming any creature that may have been abused or so on and either rehome them or release them back into their natural habitats if they aren't too domesticated." The brunette ducked her head a little when she spotted the look of amazement her companion was giving her. 

"Ya really work with a company that does all that?" Sean asked and Serina nodded slowly, bringing her free hand up to rub the back of her neck, "No wonder your busy with work if you're tha one that arranges all tha important stuff." Sean bumped his hip against hers slightly and Serina gave a surprised squeak and then giggled, bumping her hip against his in response. 

"Oh hush you! Now. c'mon, I still have so much left to show you!" With that, the Our'eya gave a big grin and darted forward, dragging a laughing Sean behind her. 

 

* * *

 

They had spent the whole day travelling around some of the most popular spots on Gaia and by now it was darkening outside. Serina and Sean were now at Serina's quaint little home, Cookie had been moved out of his little aquarium on Serina's bedside cabinet and into his bigger aquarium in the main room, where the playful creature had instantly capture Sean's attention and he was sat feeding him his treats. Serina was sat next to Sean watching the way the male interacted with her pet, a smile on her face. "What is this little guy and where can I get one?" Sean asked for the third time and Serina chuckle and shook her head, putting her hand in her tank where Cookie instantly moved to nuzzle up to it. 

"He's a Cuddlefish and they come from Juitis, though you need a special permit and multiple checks in order to own one, especially when you're from a completely different solar system." The brunette explained as she rubbed the creature's head and cheek affectionately, glancing at the Irishman next to her when he huffed unhappily at his hopes of owning a Cuddlefish of his own being crushed, it would be far too much of a hassle to get it all cleared so he could have one of his own. Serina gave him small smile, "It's alright, you're always welcome to come visit me to keep Cookie company. Sometimes I'm too busy working to play with him a lot which can be a little bit of a hassle since Cuddlefish do require a lot of attention, especially when they're still in their baby stage like this little guy." Sean blinked at Serina, a mixed look of excitement and surprise. 

"You'd really let me watch this little guy?" 

Serina nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'd still be in the house and it would let us spend more time together, which would be nice..." Serina trailed off a little and looked away, fidgeting a little. Sean found her to be absolutely adorable when she got like this and he found himself smiling at the woman even brighter than he had been before. 

"I'd love tha watch this little fella and get to spend more time with you, lass," Sean spoke so sincerely it made Serina's cheek flare up and she turned to face him, the two sat there gazing at each other for a few moments before Sean's Transceiver suddenly began ringing and they both jumped. Sean scrambled to grab the device and stop the ringing, watching him flail around made Serina laugh and he bumped her with a huff which only made her laugh harder. Sean got the Transceiver to stop ringing and gave a soft sigh, "It was the craft I called to come pick me up, they'll be here shortly." Sean explained, disappointment creeping into his voice and Serina recovered from her laughing fit and sat up. 

"Ah, I see. Well, I had a lot of fun with you today. I'd definitely like to do this again." Serina spoke softly and Sean nodded in agreement. The two decided to wait outside for the craft, Sean giving Cookie a goodbye treat before they left the home and sat outside watching the swirling colours in the sky. The craft would be here in a few minutes and Serina could already feel her heart aching a little at thought of being separated from her soulmate again. They planned another date though, this time on Sean's planet and Serina was cheered up at the thought of seeing him again in a few weeks. They could always stay in contact before that as well. By the time that craft had arrived Serina had cheered up a little and stood up, walking Sean to the craft. He turned to face her. 

"I suppose I'll be seeing ya soon, yeah?" Serina nodded immediately in response to Sean's question and -in a quick moment of bravery- leant up and pecked his cheek briefly. Sean blinked at her in surprise and then smiled. 

"See you soon, Sean. Have a safe trip." Serina took a few steps back and Sean grinned at her dorkily and then reluctantly got onto the small craft. Serina stood outside until it took off and then turned to make her way into her home. Knowing that she would see him again soon lessened the pain of being separated again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a shorter chapter and probably one I'll go back and edit once I feel this story. But, now I turn the direction of this story to YOU guys! What would you like to see happen next between Serina and Sean? Another date? A confirmation of their relationship? I'm up for ideas as this story doesn't have much of a future planned for it and it probably won't be that long, so please leave a comment.


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not what you guys expected I'm sure, but it's important.

So, I've reached a bit of a brick of what to do with this series but FEAR NOT! I won't be deleting the series or just stopping it, instead, I'm going to let this little fic be the first in a series. From now on if an idea comes to mind for Sean and Raya I will post it as a separate (maybe multi-chapter) story but include it in the same collection! So, there. Once I have more ideas for what these two could do I'll be sure to post another little ficlet of them. In the meantime though, feel free to post suggestions on what you'd like to see out of this series, what would you like me to explore? Please, comment. Like, seriously, I like to feel like my work is appreciated even just a little ;_;


End file.
